Le chemin du pirate
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Lavi est un orphelin qui travaille dur pour réaliser son rêve, devenir marin. Cependant, de nombreux obstacles vont se dresser sur sa route, à commencer par sa soi-disant famille.
1. Chapitre 1

Et me revoici pour une nouvelle fic ! un petit Lucky, ça change un peu ^^

Cette fic comporte 7 chapitres. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Bonne lecture

* * *

A dix ans, Lavi passe le plus clair de son temps à travailler. Orphelin, il tente d'économiser assez pour réaliser son plus grand rêve. Il travaille et travaille toujours, s'occupant d'un petit jardin avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Tyki, jeune garçon de 11ans, arrive à l'orphelinat de Lavi. Abandonné pas ses parents à 7 ans, il passe d'orphelinat en orphelinat.

Lavi ne tient pas compte de lui, trop absorbé par son travail.

Environ un mois après son arrivée, Tyki observe Lavi dans le jardin

Lavi (creuse des petits trous avec ses mains)

Tyki (s'approche de lui)

Lavi (met des graines dans les trous)

Tyki (rit) : Tu cherche à te travestir ? x)

Lavi : pardon ?

Tyki : Tu remets en doute ta virilité en t'occupant des fleurs. Y'a que les filles qui font ça

Lavi : si tu avais un minimum d'intelligence, tu aurais compris depuis longtemps que les filles préfère les garçons doux, mignons et non les gros rustres qui se prenne pour ce qu'on appelle un "Homme" parce qu'il ont trois poil à certaines endroit et commence à avoir de la masse musculaire au bras mais qui sont incapable de porter un pot de fleur.

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que les filles préfèrent les mecs comme ça ? Celles que je connais adorent les rebelles x)

Lavi : souvent, elles choisissent des rebelles pour faire enrager leur père.

Tyki : Comme si tu t'y connaissais.

Lavi : ... (le regarde quelques secondes puis) ferme la.

Tyki : tu crois que tu me fais peur ? xD

Lavi : je me fiche de se que tu peux penser, fous-moi la paix

Tyki : Parle-moi sur un autre ton, microbe !

Lavi (soupire, l'ignorant, va prendre deux sacs d'engrais) [vingt kilos l'un]

Tyki : tu fuis x)

Lavi (lui donne les 40 kilos de terre dans les bras)

Tyki (lâche les sacs pour pas se casser la figure)

Lavi : évite de m'énervé (reprend les sacs et va les remettre à leur place)

Tyki : sinon quoi ? Tu vas me donner une rose ? XD

Lavi : il y a des épines sur les roses, tu risquerais de te faire mal

Tyki : Si tu crois que je vais pleurer à cause de ça xD

Lavi : tu n'as pas l'air très futé

Tyki : Ne te crois pas plus malin. Je te massacre quand je veux

Lavi : essaye pour voir

Tyki : Volontiers (l'attaque)

Lavi (esquive)

Tyki : tss. (lui fait un croche-patte)

Lavi (tombe)

Tyki : x) (lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre)

Lavi (crie)

Tyki (rit) : tu fais moins le malin maintenant hein ?

Lavi (se jette sur lui, le frappe au visage)

Tyki : hm! Tu vas me le payer ! (lui rend le coup part plusieurs coups)

Lavi (le soulève et le jette plus loin)

Tyki : * Comment il a fait ? * (se relève)

Lavi (l'attrape à nouveau et se prépare à le jeter à nouveau)

Tyki : Arrête !

Lavi : quoi ?

Tyki : C'est bon, t'es pas la mauviette que je pensais.

Lavi (le lâche et reprend son travail)

Tyki : * comment j'ai pu me faire battre pas ce type ? *

Lavi (lui sourit et reprend ses plantations)

Tyki : -.- (le regarde faire)

Lavi (va ensuite prendre un arrosoir de cinq litre, va le remplir à ras bord)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (arrose les fleurs)

Tyki : u_u

Lavi (pose l'arrosoir)

Tyki : Et si tes plantes poussent pas ? Ça serait idiot x)

Lavi : elle pousse toujours quand on s'en occupe

Tyki : mouais...

Lavi : pourquoi tu es encore là ?

Tyki : pourquoi pas u_u

Lavi : tu me dérange dans mon travail

Tyki : je te parle presque pas

Lavi (l'ignore, coupe des roses)

Tyki (l'observe toujours)

Lavi (lui tourne le dos, se penche et pose la pince au sol)

Tyki : T'en as pas marre de jardiner ? Y'a mieux à faire.

Lavi : j'adore Ça

Tyki : Et t'as rien d'autres que tu aime ? Le sport c'est mieux

Lavi : je ne fais pas de sport

Tyki : tu rate quelque chose u_u

Lavi : je pense pas

Tyki : c'est génial le sport, on se fait des potes et on se défoule

Lavi : hm

Tyki : tu ne connais rien des joies de la vie u_u

Lavi : j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'amuser

Tyki : Pff... faut profiter un peu

Lavi (finit son travail)

Tyki : et pourquoi tu travaille d'abord ?

Lavi : j'économise

Tyki : pour ?

Lavi : Ça ne te regarde pas

Tyki : t'es pas drôle

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : tu gagne quoi à pas le dire ?

Lavi : c'est mon rêve.

Tyki : Et c'est quoi ton rêve ?

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Être danseuse étoile ? Xd

Lavi : je n'ai aucun talent de danseur.

Tyki : Alors quoi ? Jardinier professionnel ? u_u

Lavi : non

Tyki : alors dis

Lavi : j'aimerais être marin

Tyki : c'est vrai ? C'est cool ^^

Lavi : tu trouve ?

Tyki : oui ^^ j'avais un oncle qui était marin. Je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu -'

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : il nous racontait tout ce qu'il voyait. C'est ça qui est bien tu découvre plein de pays partout où tu fais escale.

Lavi : oui, il en avait de la chance

Tyki : Et toi, pourquoi tu veux devenir marin ?

Lavi : j'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur l'océan... J'aimerais le découvrir aussi... Il est comme le ciel...

Tyki : ^^ J'espère que tu y arriveras

Lavi : merci ^^

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (répond à son sourire)

Tyki : Et à part ça, y'a quoi qui te plait dans la vie ?

Lavi : j'adore les plantes

Tyki : J'avais cru remarqué

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : ça fait longtemps que t'es à l'orphelinat ?

Lavi : depuis toujours

Tyki : tu te demande pas d'où tu viens ?

Lavi : si parfois

Tyki : hm.

Lavi : et toi, tout le monde est au courant.

Tyki : de ?

Lavi : pourquoi tu es ici.

Tyki : Ah... ouais, les nouvelles vont vite u_u

Lavi : hm... Tu n'es pas trop triste ?

Tyki : non, ils me pourrissaient la vie.

Lavi : comment ?

Tyki : j'avais le droit de rien faire -' ça devait les emmerder d'avoir un gosse

Lavi : Peut-être mais tu devais les aimer non ?

Tyki : non. Pas plus que ça.

Lavi : ah...

Tyki : Ils me manquent pas du tout ^^

Lavi : tant mieux pour toi ^^ ... Au faite, comment tu trouve l'orphelinat ?

Tyki : comme les autres où j'ai été u_u pas terrible

Lavi : moi j'aime pas les douches communes... Les collégiens me regardent bizarrement...

Tyki : Bizarrement comment ?

Lavi : j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me bouffer

Tyki : ils sont peut-être cannibales XD

Lavi : O.O"

Tyki (mort de rire) : si tu voyais ta tête XD

Lavi : mais c'est pas drôle

Tyki : si ça l'est X'D

Lavi (boude)

Tyki : U.U (va le chatouiller)

Lavi (sursaute et fait un bon sur le côté)

Tyki : XD

Lavi (râle)

Tyki : Tu es monté sur ressort ?

Lavi : Tu me touche pas !

Tyki : C'était pas méchant u_u

Lavi : m'en fiche !

Tyki : Tu sais vraiment pas t'amuser, c'est grave

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Tyki : Sérieux, apprend à t'amuser tant que tu peux

Lavi : j'ai besoin d'argent

Tyki : Ouais, mais t'amuser de temps en temps, ça va pas t'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve

Lavi : Peut-être que si

Tyki : pfff

Lavi (regarde l'heure)

Tyki : u_u

Lavi : bon j'ai encore du travail avant le diner.

Tyki : et quoi comme boulot ?

Lavi : nettoyer la chapelle

Tyki : passionnant -.-'

Lavi : ^^"

Tyki : Je te laisse, on se voit au diner (tourne les talons)

Lavi (va travailler)

Tyki (s'amuse avec d'autres gars de l'orphelinat)

Lavi (arrive au diner)

Tyki : enfin fini ?

Lavi : oui ^^

Tyki : tu as du temps pour t'amuser après le diner ?

Lavi : hm... Oui

Tyki : chouette, ça te dit de faire du foot ?

Lavi : pourquoi pas.

Tyki : ^^ bon, on mange et on y va

Lavi (mange)

Tyki (de même)

Ils vont ensuite dans la cour.

Un mec : Tyki, tu sais que la jardinière te suit ?

Tyki : oui, et l'appelle pas comme ça sinon t'es mort

Lavi : ...

Mec : c'est bon, on rigole

Tyki : pas moi

Mec : pff. Venez les mecs on va faire autre chose

Tout le monde se barre

Tyki : bande d'abrutis

Lavi : ... Je suis désolé...

Tyki : t'y es pour rien

Lavi : hm

Tyki : hm... que faire ? u_u

Lavi : bah... On joue au foot ?

Tyki : A deux c'est pas terrible... Mais on peut quand même

Lavi : ^^

Ils jouent

Lavi (est plutôt maladroit)

Tyki (lui apprend des gestes techniques)

Lavi (s'avère être un bon tireur)

Tyki : Pas mal ^^

Lavi : merci

Tyki : bon, on arrête ? il commence à faire noir u_u

Lavi : d'accord ^^

Ils rentrent.

Tout le monde va à la douche

Tyki (regarde les autres)

Lavi (se lave)

Tyki (de même)

Certains les regardent avec mépris

Lavi (sourit à Tyki)

Tyki (lui sourit aussi)

Lavi (se rince)

Ils se sèchent et se mettent en pyjama

Ils vont dans les dortoirs

Lavi (se couche)

Tyki : bonne nuit (se couche aussi)

Lavi : bonne nuit

Tyki (dort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Le lendemain, Tyki accompagne Lavi à son travail

Lavi (range la bibliothèque)

Tyki (l'aide)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : tu fais quoi après ?

Lavi : Je vais m'occuper du jardin

Tyki : ok ^^

Lavi va s'occuper de ses plantes

Tyki (le regarde faire et lui pose quelques questions)

Lavi (lui répond, lui explique pleins de chose)

Tyki (écoute attentivement)

Lavi (lui dit aussi quelles sortes de fleurs il fait pousser)

Tyki : ^^

Lavi : bon, c'est bon ^^

Tyki : cool ^^

Lavi (s'assoit dans l'herbe)

Tyki (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi (regarde le ciel)

Tyki (observe les nuages)

Lavi (s'allonge, ferme les yeux)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (profite du soleil)

Tyki : On glande ou on trouve une occupation ?

Lavi : comme tu veux

Tyki : Hmm... tu veux faire quoi toi ?

Lavi : je sais pas

Tyki : u_u on va faire un tour ?

Lavi : D'accord

Ils vont se promener

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, environ un an après l'arrivée de Tyki à l'orphelinat, un homme se disant de la famille de Lavi vient le chercher.

Lavi (joue avec Tyki)

Directrice : Lavi ?

Lavi : Oui ?

Directrice : prépare tes affaires, un membre de ta famille est là

Tyki : ?

Lavi : ... Quoi ?

Directrice : Ton oncle apparemment, aller, dépêche-toi

Lavi : M-mais non ! Je veux pas !

Directrice : Ne discute pas

Tyki : Mais si il veut pas, laissez-le tranquille

Lavi (se cache derrière son ami)

Directrice (attrape Lavi par le bras)

Tyki (essaie de la faire lâcher)

Directrice : ça suffit maintenant Tyki ! (lui colle une gifle)

Lavi (pousse la directrice qui tombe sur les fesses)

Directrice : Lavi !

Tyki : Viens ! (prend Lavi par le bras et court)

Lavi (court avec lui)

Le personnel de l'orphelinat vient les chercher, ils les séparent et les tiennent fermement

Tyki (se débat)

Lavi : ... Tyki !

Ils emmènent Lavi

Tyki : Nan ! Lavi !

Lavi (se débat férocement)

Il est malgré tout amené dans le bureau de la directrice. Là, il y a un homme assis, il est élégant, on peut voir qu'il possède une montre en or, signe de richesse.

Directrice : Le voici Monsieur Walker.

Lavi : ... C'est qui ce con ?

Directrice : Ne parle pas comme ça de ton oncle !

Oncle : ^^" ça m'a tout l'air d'être un sacré garnement

Lavi : La ferme ! Je veux pas partir de la !

Directrice : Tu as onze ans, tu n'as pas à décider toi-même. Nous savons ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Membre du personnel (arrive avec des valises) : Voilà ses affaires.

Lavi : Naaan !

Oncle : Allons-y. (se lève)

Les valises de Lavi sont mises dans la voiture

Lavi : Non, je veux pas !

Oncle (le fait monter et fait de même)

Tyki : Lavi !

Lavi (par la fenêtre, tend sa main vers lui)

Tyki (attrape la main)

Le cocher ordonne aux chevaux d'avancer

Lavi (serre sa main) : On se reverra ?

Tyki : Oui !

Lavi (lui sourit, en larme)

Tyki (de même, lâche sa main, n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme des chevaux)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : hh... hh... (le regarde partir)

La calèche disparait peu à peu

Tyki : Lavi... * j'espère seulement qu'il a une gentille famille qui l'aidera à réaliser son rêve *

Lavi (se laisse tomber sur le siège)

Oncle : tu seras heureux chez nous ^^

Lavi : ...

Oncle : ton cousin est impatient de te rencontrer

Lavi : ... Je n'ai pas de famille

Oncle : Bien sûr que si, nous sommes ta famille

Lavi (ramène ses genoux contre lui et cache son visage dans ses bras)

Oncle (tapote son épaule) : Tu t'y habitueras vite

Lavi (ne dit rien)

Ils arrivent dans un grand jardin où au milieu trône une grande résidence

Lavi (regarde discrètement le bâtiment)

Ils descendent de la voiture.

Oncle : Bienvenue chez toi ^^

Lavi : ...

Oncle (demande à un domestique de lui montrer sa chambre)

Lavi (s'assoit sur son lit)

Domestique : Je te laisse t'installer (sort)

Lavi (en profite pour pleurer)

Un peu plus tard, l'oncle apprend les talents de Lavi pour le jardinage et lui fait faire ce travail dans son grand jardin

Ainsi, quelques années plus tard, assis dans le jardin, Lavi s'occupe des rosiers.

Allen (vient derrière lui) : Lavi.

Lavi : Hm ?

Allen : réajuste mon col.

Lavi (se lève et fait ce qu'il demande)

Allen (met ses mains au niveau du col, défait ce qu'il vient de faire) : c'est mal fait, recommence

Lavi (refait le nœud)

Allen : Ce soir, tu viens dans à ma chambre à 20h.

Lavi : J'ai du travail ce soir

Allen : Tu le feras après.

Lavi : d'accord...

Allen (tourne les talons)

Lavi (retourne à ses plantes)

Le soir, Allen attend Lavi

Lavi (arrive)

Allen : Viens. (va dans sa salle de bain) Lave-moi.

Lavi (soupire et s'exécute)

Allen (sourit, satisfait)

Lavi (le lave, neutre)

Allen (la laisse le laver, le sécher et l'habiller)

Lavi : Voila, bonne nuit

Allen (ne répond pas)

Lavi (sort)

Allen (va se mettre sur son lit, et bouquine)

Lavi (s'affale sur son lit) : ... Hh... Zzz

Allen (dort un peu plus tard)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Le lendemain

Lavi (se réveille tôt et part faire ses tâches)

Allen (vient souvent le voir pour pas grand chose)

Lavi (coupe des lys pour faire des bouquets)

Allen (s'énerve (tout seul) que Lavi reste neutre à tout ce qu'il lui fait faire)

Lavi (l'ignore toujours)

Allen : * qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire craquer ? *

Lavi (plante un jeune arbre)

Allen : * je vais l'espionner, je finirais par trouver son point faible *

Lavi (ramasse le sac d'engrais à moitié vide et le ramène dans la cabane au fond du jardin)

Allen (de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regarde)

Lavi (sort une petite perruche, la laisse voler tranquillement dans les airs)

Allen : * et si je lui supprimais ce sac de plume u_u *

Lavi (lui parle doucement quand celle-ci viens se perché sur sa main)

Allen (va le voir, en silence)

Lavi : ... Tu as de la chance... Tu es libre... Mais tu sais, bientôt... J'aurais assez d'argent pour réaliser mon rêve. Et je partirais d'ici ^^

Allen (fronce les sourcils) : * oh non, Lavi. Tu ne partiras pas, ça je peux te le garantir *

Il s'éloigne à pas de loup, va dans la chambre de Lavi et lui prend tout son argent, puis il ressort, ni vu ni connu.

Lavi (remet l'oiseau dans la volière et retourne à ses occupations)

Allen (attend à sa fenêtre que Lavi vienne en direction de la résidence)

Lavi (range le matériel et rentre)

Allen (sourit et attend un peu avant de s'approcher de la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (fouille partout, paniqué)

Allen (sourit)

Lavi : ... Nan, nan, nan...

Allen (entre) : Quoi "nan" ? x)

Lavi : ... R-rien

Allen : tu cherche ton argent hein ? x)

Lavi : ... Où tu l'as mis ?

Allen : Tu oses m'accuser ?

Lavi : Personne n'était au courant pour ça

Allen : Ahahah... A genoux !

Lavi : quoi ?

Allen : Mets-toi à genoux

Lavi : ... (lui obéit)

Allen : c'est bien. (jette une pièce un peu plus loin au sol)

Lavi (se penche et la ramasse)

Allen (le frappe)

Lavi : Aaah !

Allen : JAMAIS TU ENTENDS ? (le frappe encore) JAMAIS TU NE PARTIRAS ! ! (recommence encore)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Allen : tant que je serais là, tu es à moi ! (commence à déchiré ses vêtements)

Lavi : ... A-arrête...

Allen (continue)

Un bruit de roue sur des graviers se fait entendre

Allen : * mon père, je l'avais oublié lui * (s'écarte) ce n'est que partie remise Lavi. (s'en va en souriant)

Lavi (tremble)

Allen (va accueillir son père)

Lavi (se change)

Allen (repart tranquillement dans sa chambre)

Lavi (s'allonge sur son lit)

Allen (de même) : * il sera mien un jour ou l'autre *

Lavi (dort peu)

Allen (dort bien)

Le lendemain

Allen (fait comme si de rien n'était)

Lavi (travaille)

Allen (le regarde) : *je vais aller le voir * (va près de lui) Lavi

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Allen : Fais mes lacets. (tend une jambes vers lui)

Lavi (le fait)

Allen (le regarde de haut)

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Allen : A très bientôt, MON p'tit Lavi.

Lavi : ...

Allen (s'en va)

Lavi (soupire)

Allen (sourit) : * il est de plus en plus soumis, parfait *

Lavi (continue de travailler)

Allen (s'occupe, en pensant à ce qu'il peut faire à Lavi)

Lavi (va à sa chambre le soir)

Allen (y est)

Lavi (le regarde)

Allen : Fais-moi un massage

Lavi : ... d'accord

Allen (sourit)

Lavi lui fait son massage

Allen (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (continue)

Allen : hm… encore...

Lavi : ...

Allen (se redresse) : Lavi, viens avec moi.

Lavi : bien

Allen (va dans sa salle de bain) : tu prends un bain avec moi ce soir

Lavi : ... pourquoi ?

Allen : C'est un ordre.

Lavi : ...

Allen : déshabille-toi (dit-il avec un petit sourire)

Lavi (retire ses vêtements)

Allen (le mate)

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Allen (se dévêtit et va dans l'eau) : Aller, viens

Lavi (le rejoint)

Allen (le laisse le laver)

Lavi (le lave donc)

Allen : hm~

Lavi : ...

Allen (le caresse)

Lavi (repousse sa main)

Allen (fronce les sourcils) : Laisse-toi faire, tu m'appartiens

Lavi : Je ne t'appartiens pas !

Allen (le gifle) : Ne me parle pas sur ce ton

Lavi : ... Hh...

Allen (sort du bain) : Je m'assurerais que tu sois puni pour ça.

Lavi : ...

Allen : Sèche-moi et habille-moi.

Lavi (lui obéit)

Allen (sort et va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (va dans la sienne)

Le lendemain

Lavi (vient voir son oncle et demande une augmentation)

Oncle : Hm. D'accord, ton travail est excellent, je n'ai pas de raison de refuser.

Lavi : Merci ^^

Oncle : Tu peux disposer, j'ai du travail.

Lavi : Bien (sort du bureau)

Allen (apprend peu après l'augmentation de Lavi est devient fou de rage)

Lavi (coupe un bouquet de rose, se pique le doigt et a un petit sourire en pensant a son ami d'enfance)

Allen (fait les cents pas dans sa chambre) : * Je vais lui faire payer ce coup-là ! *

Lavi (fait plusieurs bouquets et va les installer dans la demeure)

Allen : Lavi~ (se glisse derrière lui et lui pince les fesses)

Lavi (sursaute et se retourne dans un petit cri)

Allen : Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose.

Lavi : ... qu-quoi ?

Allen : Que tu aille dans le bureau de mon père, et que tu vole un des objets les plus précieux qu'il possède.

Lavi : Pardon ?

Allen : Je te donne jusqu'à la nouvelle lune, qui est dans quatre jours soit dit en passant, pour faire cela.

Lavi : Mais pourquoi ?

Allen : Parce que je te l'ordonne. Et bien évidement... si tu refuse... (caresse son bas-ventre) je te punirais... (caresse maintenant son entrejambe)

Lavi (recule vivement)

Allen (rit) : tu as quatre jours Lavi. (tourne les talons)

Lavi : ...

Allen (se couche sur son lit) : * Qu'il refuse ou non, je profiterais de lui. Je veux juste voir s'il est capable de le faire *

La nuit venu, Lavi, la peur au ventre, se glisse dans le bureau de son oncle

Un domestique a vu une ombre au bout du couloir, il s'approche sans faire de bruit

Lavi (fouille dans les tiroirs)

Domestique (regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte) : * Lavi ? *

Lavi (tremblant, cherche partout)

Domestique (recule, va chercher d'autres domestiques non loin, ils reviennent)

Lavi (trouve des bijoux de valeurs)

Domestique (chuchote) : va chercher les autres.

Il part, les autres entrent dans le bureau

Un d'eux : Lavi, ne fais plus un geste

Lavi (sursaute et lâche tout)

Un autre : Tu as eu une augmentation mais ça ne te suffit pas hein ?

Lavi : N-non...

L'oncle arrive

Domestique : il tentait de voler les bijoux

Oncle : Tu me déçois beaucoup Lavi

Lavi : mais non !

Oncle : Tu as été pris flagrant délit. Enfermez-le dans sa chambre

On l'enferme

Allen (l'apprend) : * il n'est pas doué *

Lavi (se recroqueville sur lui même)

Oncle (vient le voir) : J'ai appelé la police. Tu seras jugé dès que possible.

Lavi : ...

Oncle (ressort)

Lavi (fond en larme)

Allen : * Il sera bientôt jugé, il faut que j'agisse avant *

Lavi (regarde par la fenêtre)

Allen : * j'irais cette nuit *

Lavi (déprime)

Allen (attend le moment propice)

Lavi (prépare rapidement son sac)

Allen : * bientôt... * (s'impatiente)

Lavi (ouvre la cage de son oiseau, caresse sa tête et ouvre la fenêtre)

Allen (sort de sa chambre)

Lavi : J'ai besoin de ton aide... apporte moi les clefs, s'il te plait...

L'oiseau s'envole

Allen (arrive près de la chambre de Lavi) : * j'ai hâte de l'entendre me supplier *

Lavi (se tourne vers lui)

Allen (ouvre la porte, entre) : bonsoir.

Lavi : ...

Allen : Suis-moi.

Lavi : Non

Allen : Très bien... (ferme la porte derrière lui)

Lavi : ...

Allen (retire son haut) [le sien]

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Allen (sourit en guise de réponse, finit de se déshabiller)

Lavi : O.O

Allen : Déshabille-toi.

Lavi : jamais.

Allen (fronce les sourcils, se jette sur lui, lui arrache son pull)

Lavi (attrape un vase et le lui éclate sur le crane)

Allen (crie de douleur)

Lavi (prend son sac et part en courant)

Allen (reprend ses esprits, enfile une robe de chambre et court à sa poursuite, arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il crie) : Tu n'as nulle part où aller Lavi !

Lavi (court en direction des grilles)

Allen : Reviens c'est un ordre !

Lavi (le regarde puis quitte la résidence au pas de course)

Allen (une main plaquée sur son nez en sang) : * je jure que tu me paieras cet affront * (rentre et va dans sa salle de bain)

Lavi (marche longtemps, fatigué)

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après des heures de marche, Lavi aperçu un peu plus loin dans la rue, de la lumière émanant d'un bar.

Lavi (entre dans le bar)

Quelques regards se tournent vers lui.

Lavi : ... (remet son pull en place et va s'assoir au bar)

Le barman s'approche de lui

Devitt (voit son air pâle et endolori, lui sert un chocolat chaud)

Lavi : ... m-merci...

Devitt : ça va ?

Lavi : oui...

Devitt : tu viens d'où ?

Lavi : ... de nulle part...

Devitt : ... tu as quel âge ?

Lavi : ... 17

Devitt : Comment ça se fait que tu es dehors par un froid pareil ?

Lavi : ... Je veux pas en parler

Devitt : ...

Lavi : ... Vous auriez une chambre de libre ?

Devitt : oui (prend une clé) tiens

Lavi : Merci infiniment...

Les discutions dans le bar s'atténuent peu à peu, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs racontait des histoires. Epopée qu'il semblait avoir vécu, tellement le ton employé était inimitable

Lavi (s'approche un peu, l'écoute)

le jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que Lavi, racontaient comment lui et ses compagnons avaient traversés des tempêtes pour arriver à bon port

Lavi (le détaille)

Suite au récit, le calme revient, et chacun reprend où il en était

Lavi (a Devitt) : c'était qui lui ?

Devitt : c'est un des gars de la Marine Royale.

Lavi : ... (va voir Yû)

Yû (finit son verre, puis le regarde)

Lavi : Bonsoir... Il parait que tu... Que vous faites parti de la Marine...

Yû : Effectivement. Tu veux que je te raconte quelques unes de mes aventures ? ^^

Lavi : j'aimerais beaucoup !

Yû : ^^ Assieds-toi alors

Lavi (sourit timidement et s'assoit près de lui)

Yû (commence à raconter d'autres voyages)

Lavi (l'écoute religieusement)

Yû : Et alors qu'on se croyait tranquille pour le reste du voyage, on est tombé sur des pirates

Lavi : O.O Des vrais ?

Yû : Oui, des vrais, ils se sont lancés à l'abordage, et nous leur avons offert un accueil chaleureux !

Lavi : Vous avez survécu ? [la question conne xD]

Yû : On a eu deux pertes de notre côté, mais nous les avons littéralement explosé, au canon ^^

Lavi : des canons... *-*

Yû : L'épave de leur navire doit se trouver dans le Golfe de Guinée ^^

Lavi : Vous êtes aller si loin...

Yû : J'ai ai vu beaucoup des pays, oui ^^ mais en général, on reste aux abords de l'Europe

Lavi : ... waah...

Yû (s'étire) : bon ! c'est pas tout ça, mais je reprend la mer demain moi

Lavi : demain ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : Ah...

Yû : Je t'aurais volontiers raconté mes autres voyages, mais je dois y aller

Lavi : d'accord

Yû : ça te dirai de devenir marin ?

Lavi : ... C-c'est mon rêve...

Yû : vraiment ? ^^

Lavi : Oui... (sourit)

Yû : Je vais repousser mon départ alors, je vais voir si tu as l'étoffe un véritable marin ^^

Lavi (des étoiles dans les yeux) : c'est vrai ?

Yû : oui ^^

Lavi : Oh merci !

Yû : Rendez-vous, demain matin au port.

Lavi : j'y serais

Yû : Parfait, à demain alors. (lui serre la main et va au port)

Lavi (va se reposer dans sa chambre)

Le lendemain, Yû attend Lavi devant son navire

Lavi (arrive en courant)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Bonjour ^^"

Yû : Bonjour. Tu es pressé à ce que je vois.

Lavi : Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Yû : Suis-moi, je vais te tester

Lavi : d'accord ! ^^

Yû (le fait monter à bord du bateau, lui pose quelques questions pour tester ses connaissances et lui demande ce qu'il sait faire)

Lavi (répond avec entrain et savoir)

Yû : Je suis impressionné. ^^

Lavi : merci

Yû : Tu aurais fait un très bon soldat

Lavi : ... J'avais économiser pour m'inscrire mais... On m'a tout volé

Yû : Tant pis...

Lavi : Hm...

Yû : je t'engage, tu nous seras utile ^^

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui, ébahit) : c'est vrai ?

Yû : Mais oui ^^

Lavi (lui saute au cou) : oh merci !

Yû : De rien, c'est un plaisir d'accueillir quelqu'un qui a la passion de la navigation ^^

Lavi : merci ! Merci ! merci ! Je ne vous décevrais pas !

Yû : Aller, on met les voiles !

Lavi (sourit de bonheur)

Yû : Notre mission consiste à emmener un colis dans le sud de la France.

Lavi : D'accord

Yû : Vu que tu n'as pas fait d'études particulières, tu seras mon assistant.

Lavi : Bien

Ils vont sur le pont

Yû : Larguez les amarres !

Ils quittent le port

Lavi (regarde les terres s'éloigner)

Yû (tient la barre)

Lavi (regarde tout autour de lui, admiratif)

Yû : Lavi.

Lavi : Oui ?

Yû : Viens me remplacer.

Lavi : O.O... *.* (le rejoint rapidement)

Yû (lui laisse la barre) : Maintiens le cap.

Lavi (prend la barre en main)

Yû (le surveille)

Lavi (maintient parfaitement le cap)

Yû : Tu es doué.

Lavi : Merci ^^

Yû : tiens (lui tend sa boussole) je vais m'occuper de deux-trois petites choses et je reviens.

Lavi : D'accord (prend la boussole)

Yû : Maintiens le cap vers le sud. (s'en va)

Lavi (fait ce qu'il dit)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard, reprend la barre) : tu peux aller faire le tour du bateau si tu veux.

Lavi : Merci ^^

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (répond à son sourire et va visiter)

Les membres d'équipages le laissent effectuer quelques tâches, et répondent à ses questions

Lavi (est complètement euphorique)

Le soir, le cuistot du navire bah... il fait la cuisine.

Lavi mange à la table de Yû

Lavi : ^^

Yû : Alors, comment s'est passé ton inspection ?

Lavi : tout est parfait

Yû : ^^ Tu pourras faire un peu tous les postes si tu veux.

Lavi : Oh merci !

Yû : De rien. ^^

Lavi : ^^

La soirée passe

Lavi (regarde longuement l'océan le soir

Yû (vient près de lui)

Lavi : c'est magnifique...

Yû : Rien n'est plus beau que l'océan au clair de lune~

Lavi : Oui

Yû : Ne te couche pas trop tard, on a toujours plein de travail sur un navire.

Lavi : euh... Je sais pas où je dors ^^"

Yû : J'ai fait installer un deuxième lit dans ma cabine

Lavi : Merci ^^

Yû : Aller, vas-y. (va donner quelques ordres aux hommes travaillant de nuit)

Lavi (va à la cabine, se prépare pour la nuit)

Yû (arrive peu après, se déshabille et se couche)

Lavi (couché aussi) : bonne nuit capitaine ^^

Yû : bonne nuit moussaillon

Lavi (rit doucement et s'endort)

Yû (dort aussi)

La nuit fut paisible

Yû se lève tôt le lendemain, se prépare et va réveiller Lavi

Yû : aller, debout (le secoue doucement)

Lavi (ouvre les yeux)

Yû : Prépare-toi et rejoins-moi à la barre.

Lavi : Bien (se prépare)

Yû (va à la barre)

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (lui cède à nouveau la barre, reste (très) près de lui)

Lavi (prend beaucoup de plaisir à tenir la barre)

Yû (le couve du regard)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû : Je vais te nommer pilote à temps plein x)

Lavi : C'est vrai ? (tourne la tête vers lui)

Yû : Si ça peut te faire plaisir ^^

Lavi : Merci...

Yû (lui ébouriffe les cheveux)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (lui laisse la barre toute la journée)

Lavi (est tout content)

Yû (vient le chercher le soir) : Tu as faim ?

Lavi : Oui ^^"

Yû : Va manger, je te remplace.

Lavi : d'accord (lui laisse la barre et va remplir son estomac)

Yû (attend tranquillement, pensant à son nouveau matelot)

Lavi (revient plus tard)

Yû (le laisse manœuvrer à nouveau)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (ne lâche pas Lavi du regard)

Lavi (regarde rêveusement l'horizon)

Yû (prend la barre, derrière Lavi) [il est entre Yû et la barre quoi x)]

Lavi (tourne un peu la tête vers lui)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (son torse contre le dos de Lavi, guide tranquillement le navire)

Lavi (s'appuie un peu contre lui)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : tu fatigue ?

Lavi : un peu

Yû (s'écarte) : vas te coucher.

Lavi : d'accord, a demain ^^ (s'en va)

Yû (sourire aux lèvres, garde la barre encore un moment, puis se fait remplacer et va dans sa cabine)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (le regarde tendrement, embrasse son front et le couvre correctement de la couverture, il va se coucher aussi)

Lavi : Zzz...

Yû (dort aussi)

Le lendemain

Lavi se réveille tôt, bien avant Yû, va se laver)

Yû (se réveille un peu plus tard)

Lavi (se sèche)

Yû (attend son tour pour la salle de bain)

Lavi (sort plus tard, habillé)

Yû : Bonjour ^^

Lavi : bonjour, bien dormi ?

Yû : Oui, et toi ?

Lavi : parfait ^^ (va sur le pont)

Yû (va se préparer)

Lavi (lave le pont puisque qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire)

Yû (tient le cap)

Lavi (regarde l'océan)

Yû (l'observe de loin)

Lavi (finit son nettoyage)

Des nuages menaçant se présentent à l'horizon.

Lavi (regarde le ciel)

Yû : Lavi, va dans la cabine.

Lavi : bien...

Les matelots se préparent pour la tempête, ils remontent les voiles pour qu'elles ne soient pas déchirées et chacun se tient à son poste

Lavi (attend, sur son lit)

Une fois pris dans la tempête, le navire tangue, des vagues viennent s'exploser sur la coque avec violence.

Lavi (tombe du lit)

La tempête dure une bonne heure, puis elle se calme, Yû vient voir Lavi.

Lavi : _

Yû : pas trop sonné ?

Lavi : non, non ^^""

Yû (tend la main vers lui)

Lavi (prend sa main)

Yû (l'aide à se relever, une vague fait tanguer un peu plus le navire et Lavi se retrouve collé au torse de Yû)

Lavi : d-désolé ^^" j'ai vraiment pas d'équilibre

Yû (rit) : Tu t'y habitueras avec le temps. (s'écarte) On a quelques dégâts à réparer, tu nous aide ?

Lavi : évidement.

Ils vont sur le pont et nettoie tout avec le reste de l'équipage

Lavi (aide autant qu'il peut)

Ils terminent tard et vont diner.

Lavi (mange avec appétit)

Yû (le regarde, amusé)

Lavi : hm~ (se Lèche les lèvres)

Yû : hh... * il ne nargue là * (détourne le regard, pense à autre chose)

Lavi (finit son repas)

Yû (de même, et retourne à la barre)

Lavi (lui tient compagnie)

Ils papotent, et vont se coucher

Lavi (dort)

Le lendemain, sur le pont.

Yû : Compte-tenue de notre position, on devrait arriver dans la nuit.

Lavi : d'accord.

Yû : Donc si tu veux assister à notre arrivée, tu iras faire la sieste cet après midi.

Lavi : d'accord.

Yû : Tu veux prendre la barre en attendant ?

Lavi : oui.

Yû (lui laisse la barre, va s'occuper à autre chose)

Lavi (regarde la mer)

La nuit, ils arrivent en France. Ils livrent le paquet et prennent le chemin du retour pour l'Irlande.

Lavi : ==

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui

Yû : tu faisais une tête bizarre

Lavi : un peu de fatigue

Yû : Vas te coucher.

Lavi : mais j'ai du travail

Yû : Quelqu'un le fera à ta place. Si tu es épuisé, tu seras moins efficace.

Lavi : bon d'accord...

Yû (ébouriffe ses cheveux)

Lavi : ^^ (va dodoter)

Yû (manœuvre le bateau)

Lavi (dort un bon moment)

D'autres matelots font le travail de Lavi.

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû (est entrain de déjeuner)

Lavi (arrive en s'étirant)

Yû : Lavi ^^ tu as bien dormi ?

Lavi : très bien

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (finit de manger et va travailler)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû : Tu prends la barre.

Lavi : d'accord

Yû (garde un œil sur lui)

Lavi (tient la barre)

Après quelques jours, ils sont de retour en Irlande.

Lavi (regarde le port)

Yû va voir son supérieur et apprend leur nouvelle mission, ils doivent arrêter un bateau pirate qui vogue dans les mers aux alentours.

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Désolé de pas avoir mis le chapitre plus, mais une personne m'a quelque peu fait des reproches. Alors les accusations de plagia, c'est cool -.- sauf on accuse à tort.

Donc pour répondre à ma reviews accusatrice. Je dis ceci :

Cette fic ressemble effectivement à l'histoire "Tout pour la liberté" d'Osekkai, mais il s'avère que justement, mes fics écrites façon théâtre sont écrite avec cette même Osekkai. Alors ok, je pense pas à le rappeler à chaque fois, mais avant d'accuser les gens ça serait sympa se renseigner.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû revient au port et achète des vivres.

Lavi (l'aide)

Après un moment.

Yû : C'est bon, on a tout ce qu'il faut. On va pouvoir y aller

Lavi (derrière une montagne de vivre) : d'accord ^^

Ils remontent à bord et quitte le port

Lavi (range les vivres dans la soute)

Yû (suit la direction du dernier endroit où le bateau pirate a attaqué)

Lavi (revient sur le pont quelques temps plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit puis reporte son regard sur l'horizon)

Lavi (regarde s'il y a quelque chose à faire)

Yû : Est-ce que tu sais te battre à l'épée ?

Lavi : euh... J'ai les bases

Yû : Hm.

Il lui laisse la barre le temps d'aller chercher une épée supplémentaire et quelqu'un d'autre pour manœuvrer le navire.

Lavi (regarde l'horizon)

Yû (lui donne une épée) : Il est temps que tu apprennes.

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû supervise son entrainement et se mesure à lui

Lavi (a un peu du mal mais son côté maladroit lui porte chance)

Yû (le désarme) : Bien, ça suffit pour cette fois.

Lavi : ok...

Yû : Tu ne t'es pas trop mal défendu. Avec de la pratique, tu pourrais devenir une fine lame.

Lavi (rougit sous le compliment)

Yû : Prend la barre, je vais tout ranger.

Lavi (court prendre la barre)

Yû (range le matériel d'entrainement, puis va faire son travail)

Lavi : ...

Yû vient le chercher pour le diner

Lavi (mange)

Yû : ça va Lavi ? Je te trouve bien silencieux

Lavi (fait oui de la tête, la bouche pleine)

Yû (sourit et finit son repas)

Lavi (de même)

Les jours passent sans qu'ils ne trouvent la moindre trace des pirates. A un moment, ils se retrouvèrent dans une épaisse brume.

Lavi (sur le pont, regarde les environs, perdu)

un petit bruit se fait entendre (c'est cui-cui)

Lavi : ... ? (se déplace vers le bruit, se stoppe à la rambarde)

Une petite perruche rouge arrive, et tourne autour de bateau

Yû (arque un sourcil) : * un oiseau au milieu de l'océan ? Il doit y avoir un navire pas loin *

Lavi : c'est toi !

Tout le monde regarde Lavi sans comprendre

Lavi : elle était à moi ^^" *... Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était chez... Allen... * ... Hh... (recule du rebord, tremblant)

Yû (s'approche de son petit protégé) : ça va ?

Lavi (commence à paniquer)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'ombre d'un navire fut aperçue dans la brume.

Yû : ce sont certainement les pirates.

Lavi : ...

Rapidement, ils virent le drapeau pirate qui ôta tous leurs doutes. Les deux navires s'arrêtent côte à côte, Yû pris son porte-voix et ordonna à l'équipage de se rendre.

Lavi (reste près de Yû)

Un lourd silence se fait entendre (quoique non, si y'a du silence, on n'entend rien)

Yû réitéra son ordre, et quelques secondes après, un homme apparait, sa peau est mate, ses cheveux bouclés. Le regard du jeune homme se porte directement sur le rouquin

Lavi (l'observe quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux)

Yû : Rendez-vous, ou nous faisons feu.

Les hommes de Yû prennent Tyki enjoue

Lavi (s'approche un peu)

Tyki (observe Lavi quelques secondes, puis dit, sourire aux lèvres) : Nous nous rendons.

Lavi : ... Tyki

Tyki (lui sourit)

Les hommes de Yû viennent menotter Tyki qui n'oppose aucune résistance, se contentant simplement de regarder Lavi. Tyki et son équipage sont enfermés dans les cales de leur navire.

Yû rejoint ensuite Lavi à sa cabine

Lavi (pense à Tyki)

Yû : On va pouvoir rentrer.

Lavi : bien...

Yû : Ce pirate... tu le connais ?

Lavi : oui... On était dans le même orphelinat

Yû : Hm. * Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié son regard * (quand il regardait Lavi)

Lavi : Je peux le voir ?

Yû : Lavi, c'est un criminel

Lavi : s'il vous plait...

Yû (soupire) : très bien... mais je t'accompagne.

Lavi : d'accord... (va rapidement voir Tyki)

Yû (le suit de près)

Ils se rendent dans les calles du bâtiment pirate, près de la cellule de Tyki

Tyki (sourit en voyant Lavi)

Lavi (le prend dans ses bras)

Tyki : Lavi. (le serre doucement)

Yû (tire Lavi en arrière) : Ne l'approche pas.

Lavi (caresse son visage) : tu m'as manqué

Tyki : Toi aussi Lavi... Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier...

Lavi : ... Pourquoi tu es devenu un pirate ?

Tyki : Ton rêve était de devenir marin... J'étais sûr qu'en me faisant pirate, tu réussirais à me retrouver. On s'était promis de nous revoir non ?

Yû (les regarde, sourcils froncés)

Lavi : oui... Mais je pensais plus te revoir...

Tyki : C'est vrai qu'après toutes ces années... ça devenait improbable. Mais maintenant, je te quitte plus

Yû (commence à beaucoup enragé)

Lavi (sourit) : tu as vraiment grandi.

Yû : Bon, ça suffit. Lavi, on retourne dans notre cabine.

Tyki (regarde Yû)

Lavi : ... Attend...

Yû : Je n'attendrais pas. Lavi, ton ancien ami est un criminel alors traite-le comme il le mérite ! (prend son bras, l'entraine de force)

Tyki : Lavi !

Lavi : …

Yû (s'enferme avec Lavi dans sa cabine)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Ecoute-moi bien, tu veux faire parti de la Marine Royale, et bien pour ça, tu dois faire des sacrifices

Lavi : Je sais mais... Ça fait tellement de temps que l'on s'est pas vu et...

Yû : Oublie-le, c'est un pirate. (s'approche de lui, prend son menton entre ses doigts)

Lavi (dégage son visage) : c'est mon meilleur ami

Yû : Que tu n'as pas vu depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Les gens changent, Lavi. Maintenant, il ne compte plus. (le bloque contre le mur, l'embrasse)

Lavi (choqué, le repousse)

Yû : Laisse-toi faire, ou je m'assure que tu ne puisses jamais intégrer la Marine.

Lavi : ... P-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites Ça ?

Yû : Parce que... je tiens à toi, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre te toucher. (l'enlace, le tient fermement)

Lavi (pleure)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux, puis reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (détourne la tête)

Yû (le déshabille)

Lavi : Arrêtez !

Yû : Laisse-toi faire, Lavi. (l'allonge sur le lit, lui tient les poignets, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (se débat)

Yû (maintient ses poignets d'une main pendant que son autre main le caresse)

Lavi (crie à l'aide)

Yû (le bâillonne de ses lèvres, accentue ses caresses)

Lavi (continue de se débattre)

Yû (n'en est que plus excité, il met Lavi sur le ventre, et le prépare avec ses doigts)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Yû (fait de doux mouvements) : Détends-toi

Lavi : ARRETE !

Yû (retire ses doigts)

Lavi : Hh... Hhh...

Yû (baisse rapidement son caleçon et le prend doucement, une main sur la bouche de Lavi)

Lavi (en larme, ne peut même pas crier)

Yû (embrasse sa nuque à maintes reprises, commence à bouger lentement en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi : hn!

Yû (gémit doucement de plaisir, accélère progressivement)

Lavi (attend que ça passe)

Yû (devient plus brutal au fil du temps, se déverse en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi : ...

Yû (se retire, serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (se défait vivement de son étreinte)

Yû (saisit ses poignets)

Lavi : ... Non... Laissez-moi...

Yû : Lavi, tu es à moi maintenant, alors sois docile et il ne t'arrivera rien

Lavi : ... (repense à ce qu'avait dit Allen, pète un câble) ... JE SUIS À PERSONNE !

Yû : Calme-toi.

Lavi : NON, J'AVAIS DU RESPECT POUR VOUS MAIS VOUS VALEZ PAS PLUS QUE LUI ! VOUS FAITE PITIÉ !

Yû (le gifle) : Je suis et je reste ton supérieur, parle-moi sur un autre ton !

Lavi (fond en larmes)

Yû : J'ai fait de toi un marin, je t'ai permis de réaliser ton rêve, alors la chose que tu dois apprendre à présent est la gratitude !

Lavi : vous m'avez violé !

Yû : Vois ça comme tu veux.

Lavi : Je ne pouvais donner ma virginité à la seule personne que j'aurais aimée et vous me l'avez volé !

Yû : Alors aime-moi. (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : ... Je sais pas...

Yû : Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu voudras... (caresse sa gorge)

Lavi : ... C'est trop tard...

Yû : ce n'est jamais trop tard.

Lavi : ... Laissez-moi...

Yû (le prend délicatement contre lui, embrasse son front et le berce)

Lavi : ... (s'endort, crispé)

Yû (s'allonge, le garde contre lui, finit par s'endormir aussi)

Dans la nuit, Lavi fait un cauchemar.

Yû (se réveille à cause de son agitation)

Lavi (se réveille en sursaut)

Yû : chut... tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar (le berce doucement)

Lavi : ... (frissonne en repensant à son rêve et s'empresse de se rendormir)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe, se rendort à son tour)

Lavi (dort mal)

Yû (dort paisiblement, le tenant toujours dans ses bras)

Lavi (se glisse en dehors du lit)

Yû (réveillé par le mouvement) : Lavi...

Lavi (se couche dans le lit d'à coté, dos à lui)

Yû (se lève, ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux comme à son habitude et va se laver)

Lavi (se roule en boule)

Yû (ressort) : Lavi, va te laver.

Lavi : hm...

Yû (vient près de lui): tu veux rester couché ce matin ? (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : J'ai mal quand je marche...

Yû : ça va passer. (le prend dans ses bras) et là, un bon bain ça te fera du bien. (le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain)

Lavi : capitaine... Vous en faite trop...

Yû : je n'en ferai jamais trop pour toi. (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : ... J-j-Je ne vous aime pas...

Yû (son regard s'assombrit) : ça viendra.

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui coule un bain, le dépose dedans)

Lavi : ... Merci...

Yû (caresse sa nuque) : Je repasserai tout à l'heure. (sort de la cabine, enferme Lavi à clé)

Lavi (se lave)

Yû (donne des ordres, tient la barre un moment)

Lavi (s'habille et va se recroqueviller sur son lit)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui, le couve du regard)

Lavi : Zzz...

Yû (s'allonge à côté, prend sa main)

Lavi : Hm...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui tourne le dos)

Yû (l'attire à lui)

Lavi (grogne)

Yû (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi (repousse sa main)

Yû (insiste)

Lavi : ... arrêtez...

Yû : détends-toi et profite

Lavi : Jamais

Yû (glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Lavi)

Lavi (la retire et saute sur ses pieds)

Yû (prend son bras) : Tiens-toi tranquille

Lavi : Arrêtez de me tripoter, je déteste ça.

Yû (l'attire contre lui) : Tu ne fais aucun effort

Lavi : Pardon ?

Yû : Tu ne peux pas détester ça~ (le caresse doucement)

Lavi : Bien sur que si (recule)

Yû (se lève, se colle à lui)

Lavi (recule comme il peut)

Yû (le garde fermement contre lui, capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (garde ses lèvres bien fermées)

Yû (le pelote, puis le débarrasse de ses vêtements)

Lavi : Vous abusez...

Yû : Tais-toi. (dévore son cou)

Lavi : Hh~...

Yû (continue, ses mains se font baladeuses)

Lavi (se débat) : Bon, je vais pas flemmarder toute la journée, je vais travailler ! (sort)

Yû : tch' (le suit)

Lavi (arrive sur le pont)

Yû (le suit de près)

Lavi (profite du soleil)

Yû : Lavi, prend la barre.

Lavi : D'accord

Yû (le regarde, attend un peu et vient près de lui)

Lavi (l'ignore)

Yû (se place derrière lui, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois)

Lavi : ...

Yû : * vivement ce soir. *

Lavi (tient la barre)

Yû (est presque collé à lui)

Lavi : écartez vous, vous me déconcentrez

Yû : On dit s'il vous plait capitaine

Lavi : s'il vous plait capitaine -_-

Yû (embrasse sa joue, s'écarte un peu)

Lavi : Tss...

Yû (attend patiemment que le soir arrive)

Lavi (reste tard à la barre)

Yû (reste avec lui)

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : Aller viens. Tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui.

Lavi : Non, c'est bon.

Yû : Ne discute pas.

Lavi : ...

Yû (prend son bras, l'emmène dans la cabine)

Lavi (se couche)

Yû (vient contre lui, l'empêche de bouger, embrasse son cou)

Lavi : non, stop !

Yû (le caresse)

Lavi : Arrêtez...

Yû (se met au dessus) : Je t'ai dit de profiter. (l'embrasse, lui retire ses vêtements)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (frotte lascivement son corps au sien)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (mordille son lobe, une main taquine un téton)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû : tu aimes ? (continue ses baisers et caresses)

Lavi : Je ne suis... qu'un homme...

Yû : c'est vrai... mais c'est toi que j'aime, et il n'y a qu'à toi que je ferai de telles caresses. (caresse sa verge)

Lavi : ... Hhha...

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (se lèche les doigts, puis caresse son intimité)

Lavi : ... Je n'ai pas envie...

Yû : Laisse-toi aller. (le pénètre doucement d'un doigt)

Lavi : ghm...

Yû (fait de doux mouvements)

Lavi : hhn... Nyah~

Yû (ajoute un deuxième doigt, continue ses mouvements, puis un troisième, le "caresse" plus profondément, presse sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (sourit, taquine encore son point G) : tu m'aime ? [il l'oblige à dire oui là x)]

Lavi : Oh OUIII~ ~!

Yû (retire doucement ses doigts)

Lavi : Hh... Hh...

Yû (le prend en douceur)

Lavi : Hhh...

Yû (embrasse son cou encore et encore)

Lavi : hm

Yû (ondule doucement en lui)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (augmente le rythme au fil du temps, va plus loin en lui)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (heurte sa prostate, se déverse en lui, gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (gémit avec lui)

Yû (se retire, essoufflé) : hh... je t'aime...

Lavi : ...

Yû (le prend contre son torse)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (dort)

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent beaucoup, Yû couchait avec Lavi 1 à 3 fois dans la journée.

Puis ils arrivèrent à destination, les bateaux étaient amarrés. Yû coucha avec Lavi une dernière fois avant de se coucher, pensant que Lavi dormait aussi.

Lavi (se lève discrètement, s'habille et sort, va voir Tyki)

Tyki : Lavi ! Tu vas bien ?

Lavi : ... Bien... (s'assoit près de lui)

Tyki (caresse sa joue) : je t'ai entendu...

Lavi : ... Désolé...

Tyki : ce type est écœurant…

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace timidement)

Tyki : Il faut que tu t'en aille, s'il te trouve ici, il va recommencer.

Lavi : alors on s'enfuit tous les deux

Tyki : Non, ils vont savoir que tu m'as libéré, tu ne pourras plus entrer dans la Marine

Lavi : au diable la marine ! Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi parce que tu es le seul à ne m'avoir jamais fait souffrir.

Tyki : Lavi, c'était ton rêve, ne l'abandonne pas pour moi.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Tu étais prêt à tout pour l'accomplir, je ne voudrais pas que tu échoue si près du but à cause de moi.

Lavi : J'ai du me laisser abuser pour être encore ici...

Tyki : ...

Lavi : enfuyons-nous...

Tyki : ... tu as les clés ?

Lavi : ... Et merde... Oups, pardon ^^" (il jure jamais)

Tyki (rit doucement)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou, rouge)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux) : Allez file, et s'il y a le moindre risque, ne reviens pas.

Lavi (le regarde) : je suis normalement enfermé à clef dans la cabine.

Tyki : ...

Lavi : si seulement je n'étais pas parti...

Tyki : Lavi, ne perd plus de temps, si tu veux que nous nous enfu/

Yû : Lavi.

Lavi (sursaute)

Yû : Ainsi tu voulais trahir la Marine.

Lavi : Je ne suis pas vraiment dans la Marine

Yû : Et en pactisant avec ce pirate tu compromets toutes tes chances d'y rentrer ! (prend Lavi par le bras) tu es en état d'arrestation Lavi

Tyki : Ne le touche pas !

Lavi (essaye de reculer)

Yû (va enfermer Lavi dans les cales de son navire)

Lavi : ... Laissez-moi sortir !

Yû : Tu me déçois beaucoup Lavi.

Lavi : ... Hh... Je n'ai rien fait !

Yû (le gifle) : Tu es allé le voir alors que je t'y avais interdit !

Lavi : vous n'avez pas à porter la main sur moi !

Yû (le frappe encore) : Tu as ruiné tous tes espoirs d'entrer dans la Marine pour un type comme lui ! Pourquoi ?

Lavi (gémit de douleur)

Yû : Réponds !

Lavi : ... Ça ne vous regarde pas...

Yû : Tu abuse de ma patience ! Réponds ! Maintenant ! (le frappe à nouveau)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : tch' (s'en va pour ne pas s'énerver davantage sur lui)

Lavi (tombe à genoux, tremblant)

Yû (essaie de se changer les idées)

Tyki (s'inquiète pour Lavi)

Lavi (pleure silencieusement)

Un peu plus tard, Yû revient voir Lavi

Etant donné que la cale est très humide, les vêtements de Lavi sont mouillés et ce dernier, tremble de froid.

Yû : Lavi, dis-moi ce que ce que je veux savoir. Et ensuite je t'apporterai des vêtements secs.

Lavi (l'ignore)

Yû (attrape son col) : Pourquoi sacrifier ton rêve pour ce vaurien ?

Lavi : parce que je l'aime !

Yû (le jette au sol) : C'est faux !

Lavi : hhn!

Yû : Ce pirate mérite la peine capitale, tu ne peux pas aimer une ordure comme lui !

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lorsqu'il sera mort, tu seras définitivement mien.

Lavi : jamais !

Yû : Bien sur que s/

Un grand bruit se fait entendre, le bateau tangue violement

Yû : Qu'est-ce que... (court sur le pont)

Un navire attaque au canon le vaisseau pirate, Yû ordonne le transfert des prisonniers

Lavi (reste recroquevillé sur le sol)

Yû (revient auprès de Lavi, le détache et lui donne une épée) : viens, il faut se battre.

Lavi : ... (se lève et se rend sur le pont)

Tyki et son équipage sont là aussi.

Yû : tenez-vous prêt

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (lui sourit, puis plonge son regard dans la brume à la recherche de l'ennemi)

Lavi (attend)

Très peu de temps après, les chaloupes accostent le navire de la Marine et les ennemis montent à bord, le combat commencent, Tyki et Yû luttent pour protéger leurs équipages mais aussi Lavi.

Lavi (protègent leurs arrières)

Le navire ennemi sort de la brume et percute celui de la Marine, le choc fait tomber Lavi sur le pont du vaisseau ennemi, pendant ce temps, Tyki, Yû et les autres continuent de se battre

Dans sa chute, le rouquin perd conscience

Un son de corn se fait entendre, les ennemis battent en retraite et regagnent leur navire qui s'en va

En voyant leurs ennemis battre en retraite, tout le monde émit un soupire de soulagement, puis Ils entreprirent d'évaluer les dégâts.

Tyki : Lavi ? Lavi ?

Yû (regarde autour de lui) : où est-il ?

Tyki : il était derrière nous... La collision, il a du tomber sur l'autre navire

Yû : ...

Tyki : Il faut partir à leur poursuite.

Yû : Préparez-vous à partir ! Nous les suivons !

Tyki : mes hommes et moi vous accompagneront. Nous aurons plus de chance de le récupérer en faisant équipe.

Yû : Très bien.

De son côté

Lavi (reprend lentement connaissance)

? : Tu pensais d'être débarrassé de moi ?

Lavi : ... Hh... *Non, pas lui...*

Allen (sort de l'ombre, il a une longue cicatrice sur le visage, souvenir du jour de leurs séparation) : cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas

Lavi : ... Je... Je suis désolé mais... Mais c'était contre nature ! Nous sommes de la même famille.

Allen : Et alors ? Tu me devais obéissance !

Lavi : non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me serais supérieur.

Allen : L'argent donne le pouvoir, c'est bien connu. Et toi, tu n'as rien

Lavi : tu m'avais tout pris.

Allen : Pour que tu reste.

Lavi : même sans argent, je suis parti

Allen : et maintenant je vais te le faire payer au centuple

Lavi : ...

Allen (vient près de lui, le frappe au visage)

Lavi : ah !

Allen (le frappe encore, déchire ses vêtements)

Lavi (se laisse faire, soumis)

Allen (sourit, se déshabille) : caresse-moi

Lavi (lui obéit, tremblant)

Allen (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (continue)

Allen : Hh~ plus vite

Lavi (accélère)

Allen (jouit) : Hhm…

Lavi : ...

Allen (caresse son menton)

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui)

Allen : Couche-toi sur le ventre

Lavi : ... (s'y met)

Allen (le pénètre violement)

Lavi (hurle de douleur)

Allen (rit, puis ondule en lui)

Lavi (crie)

Allen (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie toujours de douleurs)

Allen (va plus loin en lui)

Lavi : AAAAH !

Allen (est de plus en plus brutal, se déverse en lui après de longues minutes)

Lavi (sanglote)

Allen (se retire)

Lavi (se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Allen (se rhabille, se met à son bureau, le regarde)

Lavi (pleure)

Allen (sourit)

Les jours passent, Lavi vit un enfer

Le bateau accoste sur une île, les marins s'activent à réparer les dégâts causés lors de l'attaque contre le navire de la Marine

Lavi (monte sur le pont)

Il est sous bonne garde.

Lavi : -.- (retourne se coucher)

Allen (l'enferme, le laissant seul)

Lavi (soupire, regarde la serrure)

La clef est de l'autre côté de la porte

Lavi (prend une feuille et un crayon, glisse la moitié de la feuille sous la porte et pousse lentement la clef grâce au crayon)

La clef tombe sur la feuille

Lavi (ramène la feuille et ouvre avec la clef, sort)

Les hommes d'Allen sont très occupés

Lavi (sur le pont, regarde la mer)

Allen : Lavi !

Lavi (sursaute)

Allen : Retourne immédiatement dans ma cabine !

Lavi (court a l'opposé de la cabine)

Allen (lui court après)

Un petit son se fait entendre, la perruche rouge de Lavi est là

Lavi (court vers elle, scrute l'horizon)

Le vaisseau de la Marine est là, et lance l'offensive contre celui d'Allen

Lavi (arrive au bout du pont, sans aucunes issues)

Allen (ordonne à ses hommes d'éloigner le navire de la côte)

Lavi (grimpe sur le rebord)

Allen (attrape sa jambe)

Lavi (perd l'équilibre, tombe et fait un plat sur le dos)

Le navire s'éloigne, on entend que le son des canons et les ordres d'Allen

Lavi (ne sachant pas nager, avale pas mal d'eau, perd connaissance mais se réveille allongé sur une plage, crache de l'eau)

Il se leva chancelant et regarda autour de lui.

La nuit commence à tomber donc il décida de se tourner vers la forêt derrière lui. Il entra dedans et marcha un moment, cherchant un abri pour la nuit.

Des bruits de craquements se font entendre

Lavi : ... Hh... (regarde autour de lui, commence a paniquer)

Les bruits se rapprochent, la densité de végétation fait que la visibilité est quasiment nulle

Lavi (commence à courir mais manque de tomber)

Quelqu'un attrape Lavi, met une main sur la bouche de Lavi

Lavi : OxO

Tyki : chut...

Lavi (le regarde, surpris)

Tyki (enlève sa main)

Lavi : ... Tyki...

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (se jette dans ses bras, se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (le serre doucement, le berce)

Lavi : ... J'avais si peur...

Tyki (prend sa main, l'emmène plus loin)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils s'arrêtent près d'un petit ruisseau

Tyki : Tu seras plus en sécurité ici. (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : Merci (lui sourit)

Tyki : C'est qui le type qui t'a enlevé ?

Lavi : ... C'est... C'est mon cousin...

Tyki : Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Lavi : ... Je lui appartiens... Je n'aurais pas du me sauver...

Tyki : Oo mais c'est n'importe quoi, tu n'appartiens à personne

Lavi : C'est ce qu'il pense...

Tyki : tss... c'est un abruti en somme

Lavi : Oui...

Tyki : Au faite, j'ai remarqué que tu boitais. Tu as quoi à la jambe ?

Lavi : C'est rien... C'est en tombant a l'eau...

Tyki : fais-moi voir

Lavi (relève le pan de son pantalon)

Tyki (regarde sa blessure) : Enlève ton pantalon que je te soigne correctement

Lavi (rougit un peu, lui obéit)

Tyki (le soigne)

Lavi (le regarde faire)

Tyki : voilà.

Lavi : merci (lui sourit)

Tyki (répond à son sourire, puis le prend délicatement contre son torse)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki (le regarde tendrement)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (caresse ses lèvres)

Lavi (entrouvre les lèvres, embrasse son doigt)

Tyki (sourit, enlève sa main, prend doucement ses lèvres)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, l'enlace)

Tyki (approfondit le baiser, caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (apprécie beaucoup, caresse timidement sa langue de la sienne)

Tyki (le colle à lui)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (lâche ses lèvres, s'attaque à son cou)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (le mordille)

Lavi (sursaute)

Tyki (rit, lèche sa gorge)

Lavi (frémit)

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Lavi (murmure son prénom)

Tyki (embrasse sa joue, retire son haut)

Lavi (le regarde, rougissant)

Tyki (embrasse à nouveau son Lavi)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : je t'aime Lavi...

Lavi (pleure de joie) : ... Moi aussi...

Tyki (prend son visage entre ses mains, l'embrasse amoureusement)

Lavi (répond avec tout son amour)

Tyki (presse ses fesses)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Tyki (les déshabille)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (le caresse)

Lavi (n'ose pas gémir de plaisir)

Tyki : ... tu n'aime pas ?

Lavi : si si, beaucoup

Tyki : Alors laisse-toi aller.

Lavi : Mais je me sens observer…

Tyki : Il n'y a que nous deux

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse timidement)

Tyki (répond doucement)

Lavi (se blottit d'avantage contre lui)

Tyki (frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi : Hhhin...

Tyki : hh... (pétrie ses fesses)

Lavi (frémit de plaisir)

Tyki (prend son membre en main, fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (se cambre en criant de surprise puis de plaisir)

Tyki (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort, jouit)

Tyki (se lèche sensuellement les doigts)

Lavi (l'observe)

Tyki (sa main vient ensuite caresser l'intimité de Lavi)

Lavi (s'étend sur le sol)

Tyki (embrasse son cou, glisse lentement un doigt en lui)

Lavi : Hn...

Tyki (fait de doux mouvements circulaires)

Lavi (tremble de plaisir)

Tyki (ajoute un deuxième doigt, refait les mêmes mouvements, puis en met un troisième, fait des vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (presse sa prostate)

Lavi (pousse un petit cri aigue [qui ressemble a un miaulement])

Tyki (sourit, recommence)

Lavi (repousse le même cri)

Tyki : tu es prêt pour la suite, mon chaton~?

Lavi (sourit, l'attire a lui)

Tyki (retire ses doigts)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Tyki (lui écarte les jambes, le prend doucement)

Lavi : ... Nyyaaahhh...

Tyki (l'embrasse, caresse son dos)

Lavi : Je t'aime...

Tyki : Moi aussi, Lavi

Lavi : Depuis le tout début...

Tyki : Je ferai en sorte qu'on ne nous sépare plus

Lavi : Merci... (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avidement, commence à onduler avec son feu vert)

Lavi : Hmm...

Tyki (fait de doux mouvements, augmente progressivement le rythme)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (donne des coups de rein plus puissant, va plus loin en lui, atteint sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle, en extase)

Tyki (gémit de plaisir, jouit après quelques minutes)

Lavi : Hhhha...

Tyki (se retire, essoufflé)

Lavi (sourit de bonheur)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (les couvre d'une petite couverture)

Lavi (se blottit d'avantage contre lui)

Tyki (embrasse son front, s'endort aussi)

La nuit passe

Tyki (émerge, hume le parfum de Lavi)

Lavi (dodote paisiblement)

Tyki (l'admire)

Lavi : Zzzz... (avec un petit filet de bave xD)

Tyki : x)

Lavi : Zzz... Gn... Zz...

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi (sourit dans son sommeil)

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (ouvre doucement les yeux)

Tyki : bonjour~

Lavi : Hm~ Bonjour

Tyki : Bien dormi mon chaton ?

Lavi : Oui et toi ? (se pelotonne contre lui)

Tyki : on ne peut mieux. (caresse son dos)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (déguste ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse distraitement son torse)

Tyki (frémit doucement)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : On devrait y aller... il faut rejoindre la plage

Lavi : Je dois d'abord me laver ^/^'

Tyki : ^^ bien sur

Lavi (se lève, se cachant avec la petit couverture et sautille jusqu'au ruisseau)

Tyki (le suit)

Lavi (se glisse dans l'eau)

Tyki (fait de même et l'enlace)

Lavi (rougit)

Tyki (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi : ça me rappelle les douches communes au foyer

Tyki : On ne faisait pas encore ça.

Lavi (rit) : encore heureux sinon les sœurs nous auraient séparés

Tyki : ^^" oui

Lavi : ... et la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré... On s'était battu...

Tyki : hm... enfin, c'est du passé tout ça

Lavi : moui (se tourne vers lui)

Tyki (capture ses lèvres pour un long et langoureux baiser)

Lavi (caresse tendrement ses cheveux)

Tyki (le lave)

Lavi (frissonne)

Tyki (termine, embrasse son front)

Lavi : merci

Tyki : de rien. ^^

Lavi (sort de l'eau)

Tyki (se lave à son tour, et sort)

Lavi (se sèche avec des feuilles)

Tyki (pareil)

Ils se rhabillent, ramassent le peu d'affaires qu'ils ont et se mettent en marche

Lavi (tient Tyki par la main)

Ils marchent longtemps, trouvent des fruits, les mangent, et arrivent tard le soir sur la plage

Lavi (reste près de lui)

Tyki : On va se reposer ici, on reprendra la route demain.

Lavi : d'accord ^^

Ils préparent un petit campement, et se couchent, enlacés

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son torse)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux, le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (l'admire un moment avant de rejoindre à son tour les bras de Morphée)

Lavi : Zzz

Le soleil se lève, ses rayons réveillent le brun

Lavi (n'est pas la)

Tyki (regarde autour de lui, un brin paniqué) : Lavi ?

Lavi (arrive avec des fruits plein les bras)

Tyki (soupire de soulagement)

Lavi : Bonjour

Tyki : Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs...

Lavi : désolé ^^" j'avais trop faim

Tyki (va l'enlacer, le serre fort contre lui)

Lavi : hm... Tu vas tout écraser~

Tyki (s'écarte, piquant un fruit au passage)

Lavi (rit)

Tyki (mange, couvant Lavi des yeux)

Lavi (mange aussi)

Tyki : On peut y aller.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki (prend sa main)

Lavi (la serre doucement) : et on vas où ?

Tyki : On doit rejoindre le navire de la Marine

Lavi : tu sais où il est ?

Tyki : ^^" quelque part... autour de l'ile

Lavi (rit) : alors en route

Ils marchent... papotent... prennent des pauses (câlins) et marchent encore…

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le soleil commence à se coucher.

Tyki : on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui (bâille)

Lavi (le pousse gentiment pour qu'il s'allonge)

Tyki (le regarde, sourit)

Lavi (se couche au dessus de lui, l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avidement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki : Tu ne m'offre que des baisers ? Ou plus ?

Lavi : je t'offre tout ce que je peux posséder

Tyki : je ne veux que toi~

Lavi : Je suis là

Tyki (caresse le bas de son dos)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (remonte son haut)

Des lumières sur un vaisseau sont désormais visibles un peu plus loin

Tyki : * et merde... * v'là la Marine

Lavi : Hm... (se redresse)

Tyki (se relève aussi, embrasse Lavi une dernière fois)

Lavi (profite)

Une chaloupe vient les chercher, ils remontent à bord

En voyant Lavi, Yû, qui était extrêmement inquiet, ne peut s'empêcher de le rendre dans ses bras sous le regard incrédule de son équipage.

Lavi : O/O

Tyki (lui lance un regard assassin)

Yû (lâche Lavi)

Lavi : _

Tyki : "Capitaine", il me semble que nous avons un problème.

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : Il faut retrouver le navire sur lequel était Lavi.

Yû : hm. (à son équipage) Larguez les amarres ! Cap vers le sud

Lavi (regarde le ciel)

Yû : Lavi, va te reposer dans ma cabine.

Lavi : je suis pas fatigué ^^"

Yû : Ne discute pas.

Tyki : Je viens avec toi.

Yû (l'arrête) : "Capitaine Mikk", prenez la barre

Tyki : débrouillez-vous "capitaine Kanda"

Lavi : ^^" je crois que je vais aller dormir avec le reste de l'équipage ! Les "capitaines" entre eux ! (se défile)

Tyki & Yû : -.-'#

Tyki (va prendre la barre vu que Lavi n'est pas aller dans la cabine de Yû)

Yû (parle avec Tyki) : Nous allons passer un accord.

Tyki : hm ?

Yû : si vous nous aidez à coincer le vaisseau de cet "Allen". Vous serez acquitté, vous et votre équipage.

Tyki : ça me va.

Lavi (dodote paisiblement)

Les capitaines vont se reposer à tour de rôles et alternent donc pour tenir la barre.

Lavi (se réveille le matin, va se préparer et sort sur le pont)

Yû (manœuvre le navire)

Lavi (s'étire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (profite du soleil)

Tyki (rejoint Yû peu de temps plus tard, il discute du cap à prendre)

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki et Yû se parlent froidement, et dès que la question du cap est réglée, un silence lourd s'installe entre les deux hommes.

Lavi (les rejoint) : Bonjour ^^

Tyki & Yû : bonjour. (ils se lancent un regard glacial, puis s'ignorent)

Lavi (se rapproche un peu de Tyki)

Yû : Lavi, vient par là.

Tyki : #

Lavi : Oui ?

Yû : prend la barre.

Lavi : ... pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que je te le demande.

Lavi (la prend sans comprendre)

Yû (reste près de lui)

Tyki (jure intérieurement contre Yû)

Y'a de la tension dans l'air~~

Lavi (tourne la tête vers Tyki)

Tyki (les bras croisés, scrute l'horizon, on voit facilement à son visage qu'il est énervé)

Lavi : Au faite, bien dormi ?

Yû : hm ? tu disais ?

Tyki (ne dit rien)

Lavi : Non, rien... Ignorez-moi...

Yû : Lavi... si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le

Lavi : Laissez tomber

Yû : tss...

Tyki : serpent...

Yû : vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Tyki : Rien, vous entendez des voix "capitaine"

Lavi : Dis Tyki...

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : tu as dormi où cette nuit ?

Tyki : Avec mon équipage.

Lavi (lui fait signe de se rapprocher)

Tyki (vient)

Yû (fronce les sourcils)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (sourit)

Yû (bouille intérieurement)

Lavi : Je suis content, j'ai pu au moins tenir la barre une dernière fois ^^

Yû : ce ne sera peut-être pas la dernière, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Lavi : Vous m'avez arrêtez, voyons.

Yû : Oublie ça.

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : ... Merci...

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (répond à son sourire puis se concentre sur la barre)

Tyki : * il espère que Lavi se rapprochera de lui en levant son arrestation, il rêve *

Lavi : Tout ce finira bien... quoique...

Tyki & Yû (le regardent)

Lavi : Disons que je suis surement rechercher par la police ^^"

Yû : La police n'a aucun pouvoir sur la Marine.

Lavi : Oui, c'était avant de vous rencontrer

Yû : Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Lavi : …

Tyki (pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lavi) : au pire, je te protègerai. ^^

Lavi (rit doucement) : Je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi~

Yû : Mikk, rejoignez vos hommes.

Tyki : C'est pas bientôt fini la crise de jalousie~?

Yû : Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici. Allez voir si d'autres ont besoin de vous.

Tyki : si vous voulez. (embrasse Lavi sur les lèvres, et s'en va, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres après avoir vu le regard haineux que Yû lui a lancé)

Lavi (a rougit, bouche bée)

Yû (suit Tyki du regard, très trèèèès jaloux)

Lavi (trouve un soudain intérêt pour le vide)

Yû : Tch'. Lavi !

Lavi : Oui ?

Yû : concentre-toi

Lavi (cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et secoue un peu la tête)

Yû : * Si Allen nous échappe, je me ferai une joie de tuer ce pirate de mes propres mains *

Lavi : ... Vous savez... je vous remercie...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : de faire équipe avec Tyki...

Yû : La situation l'exige, rien de plus.

Lavi : Merci

Yû : hm.

Lavi : ... J'espère qu'on l'aura...

Yû : Il ne vous échappera pas.

Lavi : ... Hm...

Les jours passent, la tension entre Tyki et Yû ne faiblit pas.

Lavi profite des petits moments d'intimité qu'il a avec Tyki)

Un matin, le brouillard obstrue la vue.

Tyki (reste près de Lavi)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (le serre doucement, observe les environ, à l'affût)

Yû (arrive, les écarte) : il a une ile à bâbord.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : hm, et rien d'autre ?

Marin : Capitaine ! il a un navire amarré près de l'ile

Lavi (frémit de peur)

Tyki (prend sa main pour le rassurer)

Lavi : é.è

Yû : Nous allons contourner l'ile. Nous les attaqueront ensuite.

Lavi (se reblottit contre Tyki)

Yû : Lavi. Ecarte-toi de lui.

Tyki : Ja-loux~ (emmène Lavi plus loin)

Yû : #

Lavi (enlace Tyki) : tu joue avec le feu

Tyki : Il m'énerve.

Lavi : Tss

Tyki : S'il se faisait une raison, nous pourrions "peut-être" nous entendre.

Lavi : Si vous continuer à faire la gueule quand vous êtes tout les deux, j'en prend un pour frapper sur l'autre !

Tyki : Avec tes petits bras pas musclés ? x)

Lavi (lui tape l'épaule et boude)

Tyki : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (rougit et cache son visage dans son torse)

Tyki (rit doucement, dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux)

Lavi (embrasse son torse)

Tyki : hh...

Le navire accoste

Lavi (se décolle de Tyki)

Yû : Nous allons y aller, Lavi, tu reste ici.

Lavi : pardon ?

Yû : C'est toi qu'il veut, alors tu reste ici.

Lavi : mais non !

Tyki : Je suis d'accord avec lui, pour une fois.

Lavi : Alors la, pour me faire chier, vous vous entendez (boude)

Tyki : C'est pour ta sécurité.

Lavi (croise les bras et lui tourne le dos)

Yû : Ne perdons pas de temps. Il faut en finir. (rassemble ses hommes)

Tyki : Lavi, reste ici, et ne fais rien de stupide. On sera vite de retour. (embrasse sa joue et rejoint Yû et les autres)

Lavi (boude toujours)

Yû, Tyki et les autres partent

Lavi (n'écoutant que son courage, quitte le bateau et s'avance dans l'ile)

Un coup lui est donné sur la tête

Lavi (tombe dans le coma)

Son corps est transporté, amené à une chaloupe puis au bateau d'Allen

Lavi (est toujours inconscient)

Il est enfermé dans la calle

Lavi (émerge lentement, se frotte l'arrière de la tête, enlevant un peu de sang séché)

Deux gardes viennent le chercher, le traine jusqu'à un bureau

Lavi (se débat, apeuré)

Ils le jettent sur le sol et repartent

Lavi (se relève immédiatement)

Allen est là, dos à lui, regardant par la fenêtre

Lavi : HHh...

Allen : ton attitude m'a beaucoup déçue...

Lavi : ...

Allen : avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espérais que tu avais enfin compris que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.

Lavi : Je me suis donné à un autre

Allen (se retourne vivement) : a qui ?

Lavi : Tu ne le connais pas

Allen : Il est sûrement parmi l'équipage de Kanda. A moins que ce soit lui.

Lavi : Il a essayé de m'avoir mais ce n'est pas lui

Allen : Peu importe. Lui ou l'autre, je les tuerais. Dis-moi où ils sont.

Lavi : Je ne sais pas

Allen : tu mens ! tu étais avec eux !

Lavi : Ils sont partis sans moi

Allen (le frappe) : Dis-moi la vérité

Lavi : c'est la vérité !

Allen (lui donne un coup dans le ventre)

Lavi (tombe à genoux)

Allen (attrape ses cheveux pour remonter son visage) : Tu ne gagne rien à vouloir les défendre

Lavi : ...

Allen : Dis-le-moi ou tu vas le regretter

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Allen (le plaque au sol)

Lavi : Ghm!

Allen : Je vais commencer par te désinfecter. Ensuite tu me diras où ils sont. [désinfecter xD il va encore le violer u_u]

Lavi (recule)

Allen : Retire tes vêtements !

Lavi : nan !

Allen : Obéis-moi !

Lavi : Jamais !

Allen (prend un pistolet à sa ceinture) : continue et tu vas perdre une jambe

Lavi : ...

Allen : Aller !

Lavi (retire ses vêtements)

Allen : A quatre pattes maintenant.

Lavi (lui obéit)

Allen (baisse son pantalon, et le prend)

Lavi (crie)

Allen : Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et j'aurais peut-être pitié de toi (donne un brutal coup de rein)

Lavi (hurle)

Allen : dis !

Lavi : je sais pas...

Allen (cette réponse l'énerve au plus haut point, il ondule violement en lui)

Lavi (pleure a l'aide)

Allen (s'accroche à ses épaules, enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair, va loin en lui, toujours brutal)

Lavi (hurle de douleur)

Allen (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Allen (se retire) : hh... (le pousse en avant)

Lavi (tombe sur le ventre)

Allen (se rhabille correctement) : Maintenant parle

Lavi : je n'ai rien à dire

Allen : Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te pousser à bout

Lavi : ...

Allen : J'espère que tu as bien profité de ton dernier repas car tu n'avaleras rien tant que tu ne m'auras rien dis

Lavi (déglutit difficilement)

Allen (s'assoit à son bureau, le regarde)

Lavi (attend)

Allen : Je te ferai parler. De gré ou de force.

Lavi : ...

Quelques jours passent, pas un repas pour Lavi

Lavi (perd peu à peu ses forces)

Allen (marche à côté de lui, un pomme à la main) : tu te décide à parler ?

Lavi (respire difficilement)

Allen : Parle, et je te la donne.

Lavi : Je... sais... pas

Allen : hm. (mange la pomme)

Lavi : pitié...

Allen (lui jette le trognon)

Lavi (le prend, mâche se qu'il reste)

Allen (le regarde de haut)

Lavi : Hh...

Allen : Tu as faim ? x)

Lavi : Hm

Allen : c'est trop bête, le cuisinier est en pause. (rit)

Lavi (pleure)

Allen (le regarde)

Lavi (se recroqueville sur lui même)

Allen (sort, revient avec un panier plein de fruit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Allen : Si ça continue comme ça, tu vas mourir, et je ne le tolèrerai pas.

Lavi : ...

Allen : Viens.

Lavi : Non...

Allen : Lavi.

Lavi : laisse-moi...

Allen (prend un fruit) : tu le veux ?

Lavi : ...

Allen : Réponds.

Lavi : oui...

Allen : Alors viens le chercher

Lavi (se redresse, tremblant)

Allen (le regarde)

Lavi (se lève, chancelant, tente de prendre le fruit)

Allen (éloigne sa main) : embrasse-moi

Lavi : Hh... (colle leur lèvres)

Allen (saisit sa nuque, joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Allen (jette le fruit au sol) : Tu peux le manger.

Lavi (se laisse tomber au sol, prend le fruit)

Allen (le regarde)

Lavi (mange)

Allen : Si tu en veux plus, il faudra que tu fasses plus.

Lavi : ...

Allen (sourit)

Lavi (se roule en boule)

Allen : tss

Lavi (attend)

Allen (prend un fruit, le mange)

Lavi (s'endort)

Allen (sort)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Allen (revient plus tard, le réveille)

Lavi : Hmm...

Allen : Debout

Lavi (s'assoit, se frotte le n'œil)

Allen : Cette fois, tu vas me dire où ils sont.

Lavi : Je ne sais pas où ils sont, c'est la vérité.

Allen (commence à le frapper à plusieurs reprises)

Lavi (roulé en boule, encaisse)

Allen (lassé, le laisse seul)

Lavi : ... Tyki, viens m'aider... pitié…

Allen revient dans la nuit, recommence à le frapper

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Allen (s'apprête à lui redonner un coup, mais se stoppe)

Lavi (ose un regard vers lui)

Allen (prend son arme, sort)

Des bruits de combats se font entendre à l'extérieur

Lavi (se lève et essaye de sortir)

Il est attaché

Un petit piaillement se fait entendre.

Lavi (tire sur ses liens)

Le bruit de sabre s'entrechoquant est de plus en plus présent

Lavi (tire encore plus sur les cordes, finit par arriver a les enlever et essaye d'ouvrir la porte, recule de quelques pas et fonce contre la porte, arrive a l'ouvrir mais a un peu le tournis, se rue a l'extérieur)

Le combat entre les hommes d'Allen et ceux de Yû et Tyki fait rage

Sa perruche tourne autour de lui des cris et des coups de feu se font entendre

Lavi (cherche Tyki du regard, le trouve)

Tyki (croise le fer avec Allen)

Lavi (court vers eux, piquant le sabre d'un soldat a Allen)

Allen et Tyki se stoppent, le regardent.

Tyki : Lavi écarte-toi !

Allen (prend son pistolet, vise Lavi)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (veut s'interposer mais la détonation retentit)

Lavi (protège inconsciemment son visage)

Tyki (regarde la scène)

Lavi : ... (remarque qu'il n'est pas blessé, abaisse ses bras)

Yû est devant lui, du sang ruisselant sur son épaule, il s'écroule.

Lavi : ... Yû...

Tyki (se jette sur Allen, le plaque au sol)

Lavi : ... (les regarde)

Tyki (plante son épée dans le ventre d'Allen)

Allen : Ghm...

Lavi : Hhh...

Allen (tourne la tête vers Lavi, du sang s'écoule de sa bouche, il tend le bras vers lui)

Lavi (recule, apeuré)

Deux soldats qui se battaient, furent déséquilibrer par Lavi et s'entretuèrent

Lavi (les regarde avec horreur)

Allen (tousse un peu, son bras tendu tombe au sol)

Tyki (retire son épée de son corps)

Lavi : ... (regarde Tyki, ayant toujours peur)

Tyki : C'est terminé...

Lavi (tourne la tête vers Yû, se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras) : Yû... Yû ! ... Capitaine...

Yû (ne bouge plus)

Lavi (caresse son visage, en larme)

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon... je suppose que pour beaucoup, demain signifie "reprise des cours" T^T bon voici je dernier chapitre de cette fic et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Le corps de Yû a un soubresaut, il ouvre lentement les yeux

Yû : Hhh...

Lavi (le redresse doucement) : Capitaine...

Yû : Lavi... tu n'as rien... (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : Vous... N'êtes qu'un idiot...

Yû (rit, puis émet un gémissement de douleur)

Tyki : Il faut le ramener sur le navire.

Lavi : oui...

Ils ramènent Yû au navire, le médecin de bord le prend en charge.

Lavi (vient se réfugier contre Tyki)

Tyki (le serre contre lui) : tu vas bien ?

Lavi (le regarde quelques secondes puis fond en larme)

Tyki (le serre davantage) : Calme-toi, tout est fini.

Lavi : ... j-j'ai tué deux hommes...

Tyki (s'écarte, caresse sa joue) : tu n'y es pour rien

Lavi : ... E-et Yû a failli mourir... par ma faute

Tyki : Et il s'en est tiré, n'y pense plus.

Lavi : ... Je...

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : (Baisse la tête) je n'ai mangé qu'un seul fruit depuis qu'il m'a enlevé...

Tyki (embrasse son front) : viens. (prend sa main, le mène à la cuisine)

Lavi (a les jambes qui tremblent)

Tyki (l'aide à marcher, l'assoit à une table, va demander au cuisiner de lui préparer un bon repas)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (lui amène son repas, le dépose devant lui)

Lavi : tu es trop bon...

Tyki : C'est parce que je t'aime

Lavi (l'attire à lui, l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avidement)

GGGGRRROOOOAAAAWWW

Tyki (rompt le baiser, rit) : Aller, mange

Lavi : -/- (mange avec appétit)

Tyki (le couve du regard)

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres avec gourmandise)

Tyki (prend sa main)

Lavi (finit de manger)

Tyki : ça va mieux ?

Lavi : oui

Tyki (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (se lève)

Tyki (de même)

Lavi (prend sa main)

Tyki : ^^

Lavi (regarde longuement)

Ils passent voir Yû.

Lavi (se cache derrière Tyki)

Yû (est bandé à l'épaule, le bras en écharpe)

Lavi (le regarde timidement)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû : Lavi, ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : Je suis désolé...

Yû : tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est de ma faute.

Lavi : vous n'auriez pas du...

Yû : J'aurais du laisser des hommes avec toi, ils ne t'auraient pas enlevé

Lavi : ...

Yû : Maintenant qu'il est mort, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Lavi : Surement oui...

Yû : Mikk.

Tyki : hm ?

Tyki : vous nous avez aidés, je vais donc honorer ma parole. Vous êtes graciés, vous et votre équipage.

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Tyki : Et qu'en est-il de Lavi ?

Yû : ... Il est libre de choisir... entrer dans la Marine, ou non...

Lavi : ...

Tyki (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ... Je rêve d'entrer dans la marine depuis toujours... J'aurais tout fait pour ça mais... Je veux rester près de l'homme que j'aime...

Yû : ...

Tyki (prend la main de Lavi)

Lavi : Je suis désolé capitaine...

Yû : hm... (se lève, vient près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'enlace) : puissent les vents faire que nos routes se croient à nouveau (s'écarte)

Lavi (lui sourit) : Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien du moment que vous n'abusez de personne

Yû (soupire) : Je m'excuse... j'ai agis sous la colère, c'était stupide...

Lavi : Désormais j'ai vécu pire... Alors je vous pardonne.

Yû : merci...

Lavi : ... Au revoir, et merci pour tout.

Yû : au revoir Lavi.

Lavi (lui sourit puis se tourne vers Tyki)

Tyki (l'enlace) : prépare tes affaires.

Lavi : oui (lui sourit et va faire son sac)

Yû (dit à Tyki qu'il lui laisse le navire d'Allen)

Tyki (y va avec ses hommes et se prépare à partir)

Lavi (arrive, passe sur le bateau où est Tyki)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Tyki : il est temps d'y aller.

Lavi : Oui~

Tyki : Les gars ! On met les voiles !

Matelots : bien capitaine !

Le bateau commence à avancer.

Yû, sur le pont de son bateau, les regarde partir

Lavi (court jusqu'à l'arrière du bateau, lui fait signe)

Yû (lui fait signe également, prend son épée, la lui lance) [cadeau ^^]

Lavi (l'attrape) : Merci !

Yû : Fais-en bon usage !

Lavi : Promis !

Tyki (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit, serrant l'épée contre lui)

Tyki (pose sa main sur son épaule)

Le bateau s'éloigne.

Lavi (regarde le bateau de Yû jusqu'a ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon)

Tyki : bien, cette fois, c'est officiel.

Lavi : Hm ?

Tyki : tu es mon p'tit chaton rien qu'à moi~ (l'embrasse)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Tyki : Que dirais-tu d'être mon bras droit ?

Lavi : ça serait un honneur.

Tyki : Parfait, maintenant, on a plein de choses à faire ^^

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (emmène Lavi dans sa cabine, l'allonge)

Lavi (le regarde doucement)

Tyki (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Tyki (le déshabille)

Lavi : ... ça t'a manqué ?

Tyki : à toi aussi… (embrasse son torse)

Lavi (rit doucement, soupire d'aise)

Tyki (mordille un téton)

Lavi : Hn~...

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi : Tyki... Je t'aime...

Tyki : moi aussi je t'aime. (embrasse ses lèvres)

Lavi (le déshabille)

Tyki (se colle à lui, frotte lascivement son corps au sien)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (prend son membre en main fait quelques mouvements, dans le même temps, ses lèvres migrent de son torse à son bas-ventre)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, agrippe ses cheveux)

Tyki (lèche son membre, le prend en bouche)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (fait de lents vas-et-viens, puis accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (continue, caresse en même temps ses cuisses)

Lavi (jouit)

Tyki (avale tout, glisse sa langue jusqu'à son intimité)

Lavi : Hha~ !

Tyki (le pénètre de sa langue, fait de doux mouvements)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, au paradis)

Tyki (continue ainsi longuement, puis ses doigts viennent remplacer sa langue et le caressent plus profondément)

Lavi (crie de pur plaisir)

Tyki (se délecte de ses cris, n'en est que plus excité, ne tenant plus, retire ses doigts et le prend lentement, soupire de plaisir)

Lavi : Hhh...

Tyki (embrasse son cou, lui laisse un suçon)

Lavi : faites moi vibrer capitaine~...

Tyki : avec plaisir~ (commence à onduler en lui)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant)

Tyki (accélère, dévore son cou)

Lavi (accompagne ses mouvements, crie)

Tyki (devient un peu plus violent, va plus loin, gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (lui rend son étreinte, titille son point G un moment avant de jouir)

Lavi (est en extase totale)

Tyki (se retire, se laisse tomber près de lui) : je t'aime mon minou~

Lavi : Mewon~

Tyki (rit, embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : moi aussi je t'aime (se blottit contre lui)

Un petit bruit se fait entendre, ils regardent par la fenêtre, la perruche tape du bec contre la vitre.

Lavi (sourit, se lève sans prendre la peine de s'habiller et va ouvrir la fenêtre)

Tyki (en profite pleinement pour le mater)

L'oiseau rentre dans la cabine

Lavi (retourne contre Tyki d'une démarche féline)

Tyki : continue comme ça et je te colle des oreilles et une queue et je te dessine des moustaches sur les joues.

Lavi (rit) : ok mais pas de moustache (Lèche son torse)

Tyki : hh... et un p'tit nez rose~?

Lavi : hm... D'accord

Tyki : ^^ (l'embrasse)

Depuis Tyki écume les mers sur le vaisseau de Allen a la recherche de trésor et de conquête

Ainsi il est possible de voir un grand bateau dans les brumes irlandaises accompagné par les chants suraigus d'un petit oiseau rouge.

FIN

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
